The True Battle
by kokoro-chan
Summary: Two friends are torn by anger and jealousy. An empire suffers with the weakening elderly king. Forbidden love occurs and gets stronger as the time gets worse. Rated R for violence and some swearing. This is 100% Taiora so Sorato fans, do not read!!!!
1. The True Battle I

Untitled **WARNING: MATT FANS DO NOT READ!!! Actually you can, but I said that because of the way he is acting in the beginning of this series.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters or any anime what-so-ever.**  
  
**This is a science fiction story that includes Greece cultures and costumes, things like that. This was a time when two best friends become the worst of enemies because one's father had thought the other, as more or his son than the son his wife had bore. Jealousy washes over this character and betrayal and violence occur. During this time, a love begins, a love so powerful it defies the meaning of love...but blooming at the wrong place in time.**  
  
**This fic may contain some violence during the future, please be forewarned.**  
  
  
  
  
  


****The True Battle I   
  
  
  
  
  
Through the deep black sky, nothing was visible except for the thin crescent line of the moon. Taichi Yagami marveled at the beauty of it.   
  
"Taichi! My brother, how are you?" a familiar manly voice said behind Taichi. Taichi looked at the young man smiling. His dusty blonde hair could be seen in the darkness, but as a dark brown. His cerulean eyes were sparkling, showing its brightness in the moonlight. The boy was handsome, a catch for young maidens who would fall madly in love with his beautiful face. This boy was Taichi's best friend. His confidant.   
  
"I am fine Yamato...just looking at the moon," Taichi said, smiling softly as he turned back to his moon-gazing.   
  
"Isn't it magnificent? My father said a man in the Far Lands was captivating the moon in a tube that can see astronomy even closer. It is called a telescope. Strange peice of equipment but facinating," Yamato said, looking up at the moon as well.   
  
"What is it you wanted my friend?"   
  
"Oh yes, my father wants to talk to us both...after...your battle," Yamato said, looking at his friend sadly. Taichi nodded. He was sent off to battle the people of Delphi, Greece. They have declared war after some stupid men corraled in their villages, destroying property. They were hung but the people of Delphi were enraged and wanted to get back at them. He had told everyone he was sent off to be in the war, but for the truth of the matter, Taichi had spoke to the emperor, Yamato's father, privately, volunteering to be in the war.   
  
"Okay," Taichi said. Yamato patted Taichi's back and left the room. Taichi looked after him.   
  
"Tomorrow will be a long day..." he said softly   
  
  
  
  
  
"Get your equipment men! They are gathering at Fort Athens. We found that they have a surprise attack on us...soldiers? We will surprise them," Taichi said, grinning at his crew. He put a map down on the table and explained where the men of Delphi were going to attack them at.   
  
"We fight to the death men...fight to the death," Taichi said, coldly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"ATTACK!!!" Taichi yelled. The men attacked the surprised Delphi men, scaring them before they could even react. There were swords and yelling everywhere.   
  
A man came at Taichi, nearly slicing his head off, but Taichi had ducked and sliced the man through his ribs. There was a painful scream and the whinning of a horse. The battle was brutal, dead men, torched bodies, disembowelments...it was horrible.   
  
Out of nowhere came another guard, wearing his mask. Taichi held his sword to the guard's staring straight into his eyes through the eye slits in the mask. Taichi's stare was so intense...he could almost see that...that _man_ was...a young girl. Taichi stared at the soft brown hairs sticking out of the mask from below. This was a girl fighting.   
  
"I will avenge my father's kingdom!" she yelled. Taichi ducked and ran through the fighting men, lashing the sword at Delphian guards that came after him as he ran.   
  
When he stopped, he looked at his surroundings;he noticed that the girl was not following him. He looked at the site...vast fighting men, killing each other for their land...Taichi studied them, his heart pounding sickly in his chest. He began fighting as well.   
  
The war lasted for almost a month, excluding more than 10,000 men in both Taichi's army and the Delphi men's army. But...all ended well...for Taichi and his men. They had won the battle.   
  
Today was the last day, and there were few if no men alive in the Delphi army. They held the surviving men prisoner in their kingdom, and hung the ones that had tried to escape or attack them. Taichi looked at the dead bodies everywhere. They had blanketed the ground, and the blood flowed like rivers throughout the vast piling of dead men. It was a horrible sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Taichi! Father is calling us!" Yamato said.   
  
_He will announce to my best friend...that I shall be the new emperor when he passes on,_ Yamato thought, smiling as he expectantly stared at Taichi's exhausted self.   
  
"Please...tell him I shall come tomorrow...I always keep my promise to the emperor," Taichi answered drowsily, under the covers. Yamato sighed and pulled Taichi out of his bed.   
  
"Taichi, my father wants you there now! If he wants to speak to us both, it must be important."   
  
"All right," Taichi said.   
  
The two walked into the quiet empty halls of the palace to Emperor Ishida's quarters. They both bowed with respect to him as he sat in the throne.   
  
"Get up boys, oh Taichi, I am so glad you have made it out of the war surviving. You are the best warrior in all of Greece...to me. I treasure your life as I _treasured_ mine," said the old man.   
  
Taichi bowed in thanks. "Thank you my lord," he said. He had noticed the emperor saying the word _treasure_ as if it were going to be a thing of the past.   
  
"Please, please...you are like a son to me, and I want you to act like it!" he said ecstatically. Taichi smiled. "I know you are both wondering why I called the both of you here," he said.   
  
"Yes father we are," Yamato said. Taichi smiled at his friend, he looked extremely happy.   
  
"Then I shall tell you. I have both called you here because...well, I am an old man and I want you two to be the first to know who will be the new emperor. I have treasured my time--" he was saying, but was interrupted by Taichi.   
  
"Please sire, do not say that. You will live longe--"   
  
"No Taichi, I thank you for your kindness, but...I am very old, and am dying of an unknown virus in my body. I have ruled this kingdom for enough of my day, and now I am passing it to one of you." The emperor smiled at Yamato. Yamato's eyes were sparkling brightly at his father. Suddenly he turned to Taichi.   
  
"You will be the new emperor if you would like to take my spot," he said to Taichi. The smile on Yamato's face disappeared almost immediately. "My son...I am so--"   
  
"Why not I father?" Yamato asked. The old emperor looked sympathetically into his son's eyes.   
  
"You are just...not fit to be a emperor my son. Just remember I love you, but this is not the place in which you belong."   
  
Taichi stared at Yamato. "My lord, I have not decided whether I want to take this position. I am not sure I even _want_ it..." Taichi said.   
  
"This is an honor Taichi! You will rule my kingdom! You are a great ruler and this small kingdom will flourish with your power. Please Taichi," he begged. Taichi looked at the emperor and at Yamato.   
  
"Sire...I will think about this. I-I.....Yamato please," Taichi said, staring into Yamato's eyes. Yamato backed away against the door. He quickly ran out, without turning back.   
  
"My son! Please! I did not mean to hurt you..." the emperor said standing up, before he started coughing. Taichi gently sat him back down.   
  
"Yamato will be a good emperor sire," Taichi said.   
  
"No...I have seen the way he is Taichi, he is a good child, but not a good man. Yamato means everything to me...but he is not a emperor. You are though, my son. You are. You are also like a son to me, but you are a warrior, a leader. You will make this empire grow, that is why I am choosing you for this spot."   
  
Taichi felt horrible for Yamato, but...the emperor was giving him a chance to be the leader of an entire kingdom. The emperor was a wise man, he knew what he chose when he wanted to choose it. He had chosen Taichi.   
  
"I will think about it sire. I will tell you when my mind has been made up and when I speak to Yamato." With that, Taichi bowed and began walking out the door. He stopped and looked at the emperor, giving him a fatherly hug. Then he smiled at Emepror Ishida and walked out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The room was silent. Everyone was asleep. Yamato crept into his father's bedroom. He can still hear the praying of his father. A flickering light devoured the room with little lighting, but it was enough to see what was in the room.   
  
"Father?" Yamato said, meekly.   
  
"Oh, Yamato! Dear...I thought you weren't speaking to me." His father got up and hugged his son. Yamato closed his eyes, letting tears fall from them. He hugged his father back.   
  
"Why couldn't you choose me? Do you love Taichi as a son more than you love me?" Yamato asked. His father shook his head.   
  
"No, I love you more. You are my blood, and you are my son. But I am afraid--"   
  
"Father! How can you say that? You are giving the greatest gift to a boy your merely found in the streets! You cared for him more than you cared for me! Why do you love him more? What have I done to make you love him more?"   
  
"Yamato--"   
  
"No...father, please tell me everything will be all right, and that you will not crown him emperor...please just love me like a son..." Yamato said, hugging his father tightly.   
  
"I do..."   
  
When his father had started to get sleepy, Yamato gently laid him on his bed, taking the pillow from behind him. His heart beat quickly as he stared at his helpless father, lying in his, now, deathbed. Yamato pushed the pillow over his face, drowning out the screams, the struggling...the fearful facial features of his dying father...now all gone.   
  
His hand went limp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"He died from natural causes," a doctor said the next morning. Taichi stared suspiciously at the body of the dead man. He touched his face.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
"You are sure about that?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I am definitely."   
  
"Just listen to the doctor Taichi," Yamato said kindly. Taichi stared into his friend's cold eyes. Something had happened to Yamato. The caring, warm Yamato that Taichi had known...was gone. It was as if he had just disappeared.   
  
"No, Yamato, he was murd--" Taichi started.   
  
"No, I said listen to the doctor. I am now the new emperor, bow to me," Yamato said to Taichi. Taichi's face was twisted in a growl. How he be so cold about the situation.   
  
"Yamato--"   
  
"Bow to the emperor!" a guard said.   
  
"Yamato! You gotta listen to me--"   
  
"Guards? Seize him!" Yamato said coldly as he gave Taichi an icy look. It was incredibly uncomfortable...the stare was so dark and cruel. Not the same friendly look he always got from Yamato...where was the old Yamato? Taichi felt a pang of betrayal.   
  
He suddenly punched the guard and kicked the other one who held his arm. They came at him once again and grabbed his arms. Attacking him with the back of their swords and hitting his face and stomach. Yamato waltzed out of the room to look at the beaten Taichi.   
  
"That is what you get for not bowing to your new king."   
  
"Oh sire?" a man said, interrupting their moment of hatred.   
  
"What!?" Yamato asked.   
  
"The princess of Delphi is here with us. She wanted to join in the fight, so she came in and dressed as a Delphi warrior and fought us. She is very much alive and extremely powerful. Also it is much easier, because you have said that you wanted a wife, well you've got a wife right here," the guard said.   
  
"Bring her out," Yamato said. He snared at Taichi. "And bring him to the forest. Hang him for disobeying me."   
  
"Yamato! Please Y-I thought we were friends! You said we'd be friends as long as we--"   
  
"Shut up you damn betrayer! All this time father had always enjoyed you--" he looked around him and cleared his throat. "Just take him away, I do not want to have to deal with him."   
  
"YAMATO!!!" Taichi called. The guards tied him ad knocked him out, bringing him onto a horse and riding away.   
  
Yamato stared after them, pain and cruelty bestowed in himself. He felt horrible, but he was angry...   
  
Through the halls, a woman was heard shouting and kicking and punching. Yamato looked in that direction. The guards had brought out a young woman. They dumped her on the ground in front of Yamato. The girl glared at Yamato and growled at him.   
  
"Well, I see you are here princess," Yamato said, circling the girl. She continued to glare. Suddenly, she spat on his shoes. Yamato just laughed. "My dear, we will not hurt you here...only if you become my wife."   
  
"I would rather eat a thousand dead men than be your whore," the girl said, scornfully. Yamato sat in front of her and slapped her face. She stared at him.   
  
"Princess Sora..that is your name am I correct?" Yamato asked.   
  
"What do you care?"   
  
"I care because, I want to know the name of my future wife."   
  
Sora stared at him. "What will you do if I don't marry you?"   
  
"I will let my ferocious guards take care of you," Yamato said. The guards behind them laughed, deviously. Sora stared at them disgustedly. His guards were ferocious, horrible humans.   
  
She looked down at the ground and nodded. "I will be your wife," she said softly, but regretfully. Yamato smiled and stood up, pulling Sora with him.   
  
"Clean her up, I don't want my fianceé looking like she came from a garbage can."   
  
Sora stared after him, without even struggling as the guards took her to the maids in the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Taichi had awoken, he looked at his surroundings, it was filled with trees. He stared to stretch, but his arms wouldn't come apart. He then began to remember...Yamato.   
  
The guards stopped the horses and took Taichi down. Taichi stared at them and nodded.   
  
"Do you have any last requests Yagami?" a guard asked.   
  
"Akikazu, you fought with me...now you are killing me..." Taichi said laughing. "It is ironic," he continued, stopping his laughter. He stared at Akikazu. Akikazu looked back, his face hiding his remorse and sorrow.   
  
"Is that all?" he asked.   
  
"No, I want a warrior's death please, if you may. Do not hang me," Taichi asked. Akikazu nodded.   
  
He motioned Taichi to kneel down facing his back to him. Akikazu held a sword to him and let it down against his back--   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review. There is no romance in this one, but I promise you , the next will have one. Remember, this is a Taiora.   
  



	2. The True Battle II

Untitled **Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**   
  
  
  
  
  


****The True Battle II   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard began ramming the sword at Taichi's back, but Taichi turned and the sword cut the ropes around his hands instead.   
  
"I'm sorry about this," Taichi said, jabbing his elbow at Akikazu in the face, knocking him out. The other guard attacked him, but Taichi hit his head with the back of the sword from the ground. He watched as the guard fell to the ground, also unconcious.   
  
Taichi grabbed a horse and rode away. He didn't know where he would lead himself, but he kept on going...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Two years later...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Taichi? My most trusted soldier, come here," said the emperor of Ithaca. Taichi walked to the emperor.   
  
"Sire," Taichi said, bowing.   
  
"Have a drink," he said. Taichi smiled and thanked him.   
  
"So what is it?" he asked, taking a sip.   
  
"We are going to the city of Athens. There is a celebration there. I am a friend of the emperor's. Good man," he replied. Taichi spat out the drink and began coughing. "What's wrong Taichi?"   
  
"Uh...nothing sir. Nothing at all."   
  
"Great. We're leaving tomorrow."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sora! Dammit! Why don't you ever come on time?" Yamato yelled impatiently.   
  
"I got it Yamato," Sora said, walking to him with the bottle of champagne made in Troy. Yamato pulled her onto his lap, taking the bottle from her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled uncomfortably.   
  
"Sora, dear...I need an heir," Yamato whispered in her ear. Sora trembled. She feared Yamato, after being married to him for two years. She wanted to love him because they were husband and wife, but Yamato got violent everytime he drank. She tried to stop him but he hurt her bad...Sora tried to believe that he didn't mean it...that it was something else....   
  
"Yamato, I have to go," Sora said, getting off his lap. Yamato pulled her back and kissed her. She pulled away softly. "Yamato, I have work to do," Sora said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.   
  
"We have a party tonight, get ready for it," Yamato said. Sora quickly walked to her room and shut the door. She walked slowly to her mirror and stared at herself. She wore a gold crown with a serpent at the front and a sleeveless gold dress that reached down to her shins. She was beautiful and many men envied Yamato, but to herself, she was disgusting.   
  
"I just want to go home..." she whispered to herself. Sora looked at the wet ink tattoos all over her arms. Yamato had asked his servants to put them on her body so no man would be able to touch her without him finding out. She looked at the gold jewelry on her wrists and ankles. She didn't want any of it. She hated it. Sora had tried to run away countless times, but she was always caught again.   
  
She also noticed her father hadn't come to rescue her from here...for two years she's lived in hope...today, she realized he didn't love her at all...   
  
_Wait..._ she thought. _Party?_   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Taichi looked around him. Nothing changed in the kingdom. Everything was exactly as it was before he left. He regretted leaving.   
  
_I could have fought...I could have stopped hiding..._ Taichi thought, looking around him. He looked up at the sky...it was a crescent moon, the same moon he had seen before...when he and Yamato were still the best of friends...he couldn't believe that Yamato had suddenly turned...turned so horrible...   
  
"Here we are," the pharaoh said, smiling as they entered the magnificent building. The palace was humongous, the marble floors, the large black panther that walked around with a gold collar. Its yellow eyes stared at Taichi, as if it knew why he was there. Taichi stared at it, curiously, but turned when the pharaoh had called him.   
  
"Yamato, hello!" Taichi heard Tetsuya (the emperor of Ithaca) say.   
  
"Hello there Tetsuya, I am glad you could make it," he heard Yamato say. Taichi quickly walked between the people, going as far away from the two as he could possibly go, but still stay in the building.   
  
He looked back at them, but suddenly crashed into someone. A silver platter fell to the ground, getting stepped on by the men and women passing by, unnoticed. Taichi looked up at the woman who had held it.   
  
"Uh..." she sighed, leaning down to pick it up. Taichi had seen a glimpse of her crimson eyes. It was as if an angel had just bumped into him.   
  
"Are you all right?" Taichi asked. The girl nodded.   
  
"I am fine, if you would just watch where you are going next time mayb--" She stopped, looking up at Taichi. The two stared into each others eyes as if something had just locked their stares together. Taichi held out his hand.   
  
"I am Taichi," he said. _I know this girl...she's... the Delphian princess...she's beautiful,_ he thought.   
  
"Sora..." she said taking his hand. Sora felt a strange feeling as the young man touched her hands. She looked back up at his face, not being able to take her eyes off him.   
  
"Are you a goddess?" Taichi blurted out. Sora blushed and looked at the ground.   
  
Sora laughed softly and shook her head. "No, sir."   
  
_Who is this young man? I have seen him before..._ Sora thought, smiling at the guard's handsome face.   
  
"Taichi! I want you to meet the Emperor of Ephese, he said he knows you...you were the one who killed most of his people in that battle that I sent you to. But we are all friends now aren't we?" Tetsuya said, laughing. "Come on," he continued, pulling Taichi through the crowding bodies. Sora watched as he disappeared. Taichi stared back, longing to see her angelic face once again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What?! We cannot stay here tonight my lord," Taichi said.   
  
"We cannot go out there in the wild wilderness with all the bandits and evil spirits that might come and demolish us. I am too rich to die!" the emperor said, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bedside. Taichi stared at him.   
  
He couldn't stay here with Yamato...but the girl he had met...she was probably staying here as well. It would be his chance to talk to her.   
  
He looked at the lighted hallways of the palace. Script writings were on the wall, as well as signs and pictures of their kingdom. Taichi pulled a torch from one of the handles and looked around. The hallways were completely empty and all that could be heard was the soft smacking of his slippers on the marble floor. As he walked, hands clamped over his mouth and pulled him out to the back of the palace.   
  
"Shh!" the female voice silenced. "Emperor Yamato might hear you," she whispered. Taichi held the torch to her face. The same girl. He was so glad he found her that he nearly shouted.   
  
"I've been looking fo--"   
  
"Shh!" she shushed, putting her finger to his lips. Taichi was instantly silenced. He felt a strange sensation as the girl's soft skin touched his lips. He looked back at her and started to stand up, hitting his head on the corner of a stone protruding from the wall. Taichi did his best not to shout in pain. Sora stared at him.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"It hurts..." Taichi whispered painfully. He looked straight into her eyes, getting completely mesmerized.   
  
"You're head?"   
  
"No, my heart," Taichi said.   
  
"But your heart was not hurt by the stone," Sora said, laughing softly.   
  
"No, but you're beauty did," he continued. Sora gently touched his face, for the words he had spoken came from inside. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Fire.   
  
  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Sora asked as they walked in the quiet garden.   
  
"Um...Ithaca...born and raised there," Taichi lied. Sora nodded.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Delphi," she said.   
  
_It's her..._ Taichi thought, staring at her, stunned.   
  
"You!" he said, grabbing her arm. Sora stared at him questioningly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You were the girl at the war against Delphi and Athens two years ago!" Taichi said, grasping her arm. She twisted his hand and pushed him against the tree.   
  
"You weren't there! You're from Ith--" Sora pulled him close to her and examined his eyes. "You...are that soldier that ran away from me!" she yelled, pushing him back against the tree. She stood away from him, holding her hands in a fighting stance.   
  
"You know what? You are _laughable_," Sora said, bitterly. "' _Are you a goddess?_ ' You pathetic excuse for a man!" she spat.   
  
"I do think you are...just because we took different sides doesn't mean you have to take it personally," Taichi said, starting to move towards her, away from the tree.   
  
"Don't move," she warned. "I _want_ to take it personally. You ruined my kingdom and you're working for that-that _jerk_ Yamato!"   
  
"No...I am most _definitely_ not working for him," Taichi said, sighing before sitting down on the soft grass. Sora stood there, still in her stance, then when Taichi didn't do anything but sit there, she sat down next to him.   
  
"Taichi...I'm sorry," Sora said, sinking down, next to him. Taichi looked at her. She was like a Golden Goddess to him. Her perfect auburn hair, unique from all the coal dark hair that almost every woman had in Greece. He gently touched her chin, staring into her eyes. She stared back her face moving closer to his. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft breath in her mouth. Their lips touched, starting out as a soft kiss, then, full of passion and love. Taichi put his hands on her bare shoulders, pulling her closer as the kiss became more intense. Without knowing it, Taichi smeared the wet ink marks Yamato had the maids put on her arms.   
  
The two pulled away and stared at each other with love in their eyes, but then looked away.   
  
"Sora...I'm sorry..." Taichi whispered. Sora shook her head and kissed him again, an angry passionate kiss that knocked Taichi against the tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips, then down to her neck.   
  
"Taichi..." Sora breathed. Taichi stared at the goddess' body. He gently kissed her neck again, brushing the hair away from her smeared shoulders. Sora quickly stopped and grabbed his hands, staring at the palms. They were smeared with black ink. Taichi stared at her questioningly.   
  
"What is this?" he asked.   
  
"It's...oh no....Taichi? Get out of here!" Sora said pushing him into the building. She ran towards the other direction.   
  
"So-"   
  
"Just go Taichi please! I will explain later!" she yelled before she disappeared into the darkened hallways.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where were you?" a voice said, erupting Sora's fear. She turned around slowly, coming face to face with Yamato.   
  
"I was in the garden...tending to the flowers you bought for me Yamato," Sora said.   
  
"Really? Then what is this?" Yamato asked, grabbing her arm.   
  
"Yamato, it is a garden, these are certain to smudge," she said, walking into her room. Yamato stared suspiciously after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Taichi woke up with the morning sun in his eyes. He sat up, groaning and looked through the opening in the wall. He looked out at the working men, dragging large stones to a building that looked like a complete new empire. Taichi then smiled, remembering the night before...or was it a dream?   
  
He quickly washed himself off and dressed. He walked outside where he met Tetsuya. He looked around the palace. It was a miracle that Yamato hadn't seen him...or noticed him at all...for two days.   
  
The two met and headed towards the gathering of people in the beautiful room with a carpet going through one door onto a throne atop two steps. Taichi watched and waited as Emperor Yamato came out...what he didn't expect was the other person coming out beside him. Taichi's eyes widened...it couldn't be...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah it sucks, oh well, I don't really mind. I just do this because I like to write, no matter how bad it is.   
  



	3. The True Battle III

Untitled **Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


****The True Battle III   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl coming out with Yamato was someone familiar...but Taichi could not tell because of the cloth covering her entire face except her eyes. The couple sat down on their thrones. The room was silent.   
  
"I have just heard that..." Yamato started. "Our kingdom has been attacked. The Delphians have struck us again, when my...beloved father was still with us." Yamato looked blankly at them, a cold hard stare in his eyes. He then cleared his throat. "And I have seen the village they have struck...they mutilated the bodies and hung them...the sickly creatures...one man was caught, but he killed himself in his dungeon."   
  
Voices erupted from the room, both stunned and horrified. Yamato clapped his hands. Everyone became silent.   
  
"I have gathered everyone here because I need volunteers...to fight them and save my empire. Army men are in short supply," Yamato said. He looked around. "Would anyone care to be soldier?"   
  
The emperor of Ithaca smiled ad elbowed Taichi. Taichi froze.   
  
"Yes...Yamato...there is one man who is _up_ to the challenge...aren't you my boy?" the emperor said. Taichi shook his head.   
  
"Please sire...not now...it is important th--" Taichi started.   
  
"Nonsense Taichi!"   
  
_Taichi!?_ Yamato thought. His eyes roamed the men and women...there he stood. The ghostly face that Yamato had suffered through since his kingship.   
  
"Taichi?" Yamato said. "Taichi Yagami?"   
  
"Yes he is Yamato...you two know each other?" the emperor of Ithaca asked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato sneered, ignoring the emperor's question.   
  
Taichi did not answer. He looked at Yamato straight in his eyes...a cold, heartless stare.   
  
"ANSWER ME!!" Yamato yelled at Taichi.   
  
"I am here because I serve Emperor Tetsuya. I am a part of his army. He treats me like a _son_," Taichi said, his voice icy. Yamato merely growled.   
  
"Please...Taichi, help his army," Tetsuya begged. Taichi turned to his emperor.   
  
"I cannot your highness. And before you say anything, you also cannot understand why I am not going to do this, nor do I wish to explain," Taichi said.   
  
"You were supposed to be..." Yamato said softly. Sora stared at them. Was this the betrayal Taichi had mentioned?   
  
"I know Yamato, but I am not. I simply refuse to die under your hands..." Taichi said.   
  
Yamato cleared his throat. "Do you see this man? He is a mere servant talking back to the emperor. He should be hanged for this...but I am a generous man..." Yamato said, glaring at Taichi. "I will spare your life Taichi, if you join my army."   
  
Yamato was not stupid. He knew that if Taichi joined his army, they were going to win. Taichi was a warrior by blood, and he understood that. He also understood that he, himself, had betrayed him...and he was not about to give in.   
  
"You can try Yamato," Taichi answered.   
  
"I have many guards here and--"   
  
"You cannot kill my soldier! You cannot waste a good fighting man!" Tetsuya said.   
  
"This is my empire...you are in it and I am more powerful than you will ever be Tetsuya...I am sorry my friend, but _deal with it_," Yamato said. Tetsuya stared at him, enraged.   
  
Yamato turned back to Taichi. "You either join, or die. Pick one," he said, smiling. Taichi was strong, but not too strong as to fight 20 men at once. He had no other choice, he wanted to survive.   
  
His guards waited, staring at him, showing their large frames. Taichi nodded to Yamato and left the room.   
  
"Bow, you incredilous fool," Yamato hissed.   
  
Taichi continued without the slightest hesitation. Yamato's eyes were on fire. Taichi...as his father said...was not afraid of anything. He was a man of courage, and Yamato could never take that away from him. No matter how high his power was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora stared at the workers outside her window. They worked day and night without rest and there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and lay on her bed.   
  
"A rose can be described as beautiful, but your beauty is undescribable." Sora gasped in surprise when she heard the soft voice, then turned to look at the face that owned the voice. She watched as he gently slipped a blue rose in her hand.   
  
"Taichi, what are you doing here? We could get in trouble. I don't want you to get hu--"   
  
"I would risk my life to see you..." Taichi whispered, his lips barely touching her ear. Sora closed her eyes as Taichi brushed his fingers against her hair.   
  
"And I you," Sora replied softly, kissing his bottom lip. When she pulled away, she looked straight at Taichi. "Taichi? What was that all about with Yamato? Was that because of his betrayal that you told me about?"   
  
Taichi's loving stare became an icy glare. He looked away.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," he said, getting up to the window. Sora pulled him back.   
  
"Taichi? If you want to love me, you have to tell me the truth," Sora said, looking intensely in his eyes. Taichi stared back and kissed her lips.   
  
"Yamato tried to kill me, he ruled his father's land against his will..." Taichi said coldly.   
  
"Why does it hurt you so much?"   
  
"Because he was my best friend, you see?" Taichi said. "Are you...a friend of his? I mean because if you are I am sorry."   
  
"No...he...is _not_ my friend," Sora replied softly. Taichi knew she was trying her best not to tell him something.   
  
Sora just smiled softly and traced his face with her middle and forefinger, right on the surface of his face, but not touching it. She delicately kissed his cheek.   
  
"I can never look at any man the way I look at you," Sora whispered. Taichi kissed her lips softly, intimacy filling the kiss. Taichi put his palms against Sora's and the two clasped their hands together as they continued their kiss. Taichi gently pushed her against the bed.   
  
When they pulled away, they looked right at each other until they fell asleep. Taichi kissed her forehead gently, then took the rose he had given her and put it on her pillow. He quietly left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, Sora had awoken to find the rose still there. She took it and stared at the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"We shall start training tomorrow," Yamato said, looking at the soldiers he had accumulated during the week. He kept on gazing at Taichi, who ignored any eye contact with him what-so-ever.   
  
  
  
After the short meeting, Taichi headed out the door, but was stopped by Yamato.   
  
"Taichi, you will never speak of what happened," Yamato whispered, his voice hard.   
  
"And why? _My Lord_?" Taichi mocked.   
  
"Because it is a thing of the past. We do not talk about the past."   
  
"But we talk about lying and stealing and murdering now don't we?" Taichi smirked.   
  
"Shut up! I did not lie, or steal. And I did not kill anyone..." Yamato said, his voice filled with dread. Taichi knew he was trying to cover it up. "I simply undid the mistake he _would_ have made by assigning you _my_ position." Yamato shrugged. Taichi walked away.   
  
"I know what you did _Emperor_ Yamato," Taichi said, making his voice deep and mysterious.   
  
"I did not do anything," Yamato said. "Now return to your quarters you fraud."   
  
"I am not the fraud Yamato, and you know it," Taichi answered before he left Yamato by himself in the empty room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Training was harsh. Taichi was forced to do impossible labor, while the other men did military practices. Harsh, but not as harsh as Taichi was getting.   
  
As Taichi did his practice, letting sweat drip from his body, Yamato came up to him and smiled. Taichi shot him an angry look.   
  
"I see you are having fun," Yamato said. Taichi ignored him and continued his angry glare. Yamato's face became soft. "Well, I want you to meet someone very special, my wife," Yamato said. "I want to show her to you because she is probably the only woman you will ever see. Since you are to shameful to be with," Yamato spat. He motioned a woman to come to him, wearing the same transparent cloth covering her face. Her eyes looked terrified and hurt, but in a way that she was trying to cover the terror and hurt.   
  
"Yamato, I do not care if you wish to boast about your wife. True she is beautiful, but she is also a human, not a prize," Taichi said, contiuing his harsh practice. Fifty push-ups on two stools over a hot fire, while on top of his back, lay a heavy stone.   
  
"Take off that silly cloth Sora," Yamato said. The girl shook her head. Yamato stared at her angrily and pulled it off her face, revealing the face Taichi would have thought of last, to be under the cloth. "I would like to introduce my wife, Sora Ishida, this is Taichi Yagami," he said.   
  
Taichi could barely keep his balance as he bare skin nearly touched the tip of the flaming fire. Sora looked apologetically at Taichi, for she knew she should have told him. The two have been seeing each other secretly for nearly a month during Yamato's crusade to find soldiers. Yet she never mentioned that she was Yamato's _wife_.   
  
"Pleased to meet you...Queen Sora _Ishida_," Taichi said, sitting up as he shook her hand. Sora closed her eyes and choked down tears.   
  
"You too Taichi Yagami," she replied, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking.   
  
"Well, now that you have all met, we shall go now to leave you with your training," Yamato said, laughing menacingly as he left with Sora. She stared at him as she left. Taichi stared back, then looked away painfully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Taichi saddled his horse. He was in dire need of water and wanted to head to the river near Olympia. It wasn't that far away and he knew he would be back by sunset.   
  
"Taichi! Wait!" a female voice called. Taichi looked in her direction and frowned. He got up on his horse.   
  
"You lied to me," he responded.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Taichi please--"   
  
"Look, you could get hanged by being with me. I care about you and I am not about to let that happen to you."   
  
"I told you a month ago that I would risk my life to be with you. I would still do it if you want me," Sora said, her eyes begging. Taichi tried his best not to soften up.   
  
"I have to go, _Queen_ Sora," he said, and rode away. Sora stared after him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I heard that Delphians struck again, this time closer to the palace. They were also seen roaming around in the market place just outside the palace," Yamato declared.   
  
The heirarchy in the palace were terrified even more. Taichi stood by the door, guarding it. Tetsuya had asked him to watch out for the Delphians.   
  
Sora got up. "Yamato? I want to fight," she said. Yamato stared at her with disbelief.   
  
"Aww, dear that is merely impossible. You will stay here," Yamato said. Sora stared at him as his smile turned into mocking laughter. The other men and women laughed as well. A horrible, rude laugh that made Sora feel alone. Her eyes became angry.   
  
"Yamato, I am serious. I want to fight the Delphians," Sora urged on.   
  
"Is it because your 'dear Papa' didn't come to get you?" Yamato asked.   
  
"Yamato, please...just let me do this."   
  
"I don't want my wife to die! I mean for Heaven's sake you're a _woman_!"   
  
Sora got up and walked up to Yamato angrily, but was pulled away by the guards.   
  
"Take her to her room, she is too much nuisance," Yamato said, fluttering his hand towards the door. Taichi watched as she walked to her room with the guards. Taichi followed. He watches as Sora punched a guard in the face, and hit him, sending him flying into a large marble and gold pole. She turned to the other one and sneered, grabbing a torch and hitting the guard with the pointed bottom of the torch. He was knocked unconcious.   
  
Taichi walked out, clapping. Sora breathed heavily and stared at him. She suddenly smiled and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Taichi, I'm sorry, I love you..." she whispered. Taichi hugged her back, and kissed her angrily. He touched her bare back and moved his hands down to her waist.   
  
"I love you too, Sora," Taichi said, moving her hair behind her ears. He gently caressed her skin lovingly.   
  
Sora smiled at Taichi and touched her lips, continuing to reminisce the taste of his lips on hers. Taichi grinned an innocent lopsided grin that made Sora feel weak in the knees.   
  
Taichi pulled out a blue rose, similar to the one he had given her earlier. "This blue rose is as rare as the love you give me Sora. It is a magical rose given by to me by the gods because of my love for you..." Taichi pulled off a petal, brushing it against Sora's cheek. "My heart belongs to you," Taichi said, kissing her cheek where he had brushed the petal against.   
  
"Taichi? You will come back to me won't you? After the war? If I could go, I would, but I have just realized I cannot get the training because Yamato is always watching me."   
  
"You mean he could be here right now?"   
  
"No..." Sora said, laughing softly. "He is talking right now."   
  
"Okay, well...I will return to my guarding duties now. Good night, my lady," Taichi said, kissing the tips of her fingers. He looked into her eyes for a short moment and turned to leave.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling of the darkened room. Her eyes started to become heavy...all of a sudden, there was a loud piercing scream heard across the palace, sending cold chills up her spine. She shot up from her bed and walked out. Through the curtains she had heard the scream from, she could see a shadow holding a daggar. She ran in and grabbed the daggar before it hit the woman.   
  
She noticed the man wearing a dark cloak with a black hat and cloth covering his face. Sora struggled and threw the daggar out of his hands.   
  
"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" Sora asked, gritting her teeth as she pressed the man against the wall.   
  
"I am no one--"   
  
"Tell me or I will ruin your organ system," Sora threatened, holding the knife to his heart.   
  
"I am a-a guardian of the Delphian ruler," he said quickly.   
  
"Are there more of you?" Sora asked.   
  
"No--" Sora pressed the daggar harder.   
  
"Do you wish to keep your liver?" Sora asked, harshly.   
  
"Yes! Yes there are more of us in the palace. One is heading for the emperor's quarters right now. Please spare me my lady!" the man said.   
  
"You are a fool! But I will spare you." Sora walked away throwing the daggar to the ground. The man watched her leave, then quietly grabbed a large vase getting ready to throw it over her head with one movement.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A man gently crammed a knife into a Athens guard's chest without a single sound. He fell to the ground, moaning softly. He crept into the emperor's quarters and looked at the sleeping blonde in the enormous wealthy man's bed.   
  
His laugh was sinister. He crept to his bedside and tied a long cloth around his mouth before he could even notice.   
  
"There is no need to declare war against us Emperor Yamato," he said, tightening the ropes around the terrified man's hands. "We will just kill you and all is well," he said, smiling a toothless smile. All of a sudden, the man stopped laughing.   
  
"Ugh...ah...oh..." the man breathed, before he fell to the ground. Yamato noticed a knife at his back and Taichi behind him.   
  
Taichi quickly undid the cloth on his mouth and the ropes around his wrists.   
  
"Are you all right?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Yes, I could have taken care of myself. I just was not prepared. I did not need your help!" Yamato said stubbornly. Taichi ignored his stubborn act.   
  
"There are more of them and I need you to help me find them and gather them up. They killed almost all your guards secretly, so that leaves us and the helpless sleeping guests." Taichi disappeared through the doors. Yamato had to admit he felt safer when Taichi was there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora quickly turned and stuffed a sword into his gut, causing him to stop completely and drop the vase to his side. Sora drew the sword out, revealing its bloody surface. Sora wiped it on the curtains and walked out the door to look for the rest.   
  
Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and mouth, muffling her voice. Sora struggled and elbowed his ribs, but armor protected it. The man roped her hands and covered her mouth with a peice of material that he tied behind her head. Sora grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. She quickly ran off into the dark halls.   
  
  
Another man appeared with the guard. "I lost the queen," he said in a deep hoarse voice. The other man that had appeared pushed him.   
  
"Then look for her you simpleton!" he ordered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Taichi looked behind him and in front of him as he walked backwards. There was no one in sight. Suddenly, he crashed into someone behind him and he turned, getting ready to strike the person with his sword.   
  
"Taichi--it...is me," Sora muffled. Taichi put his sword down and undid the fabric on her face and cut the ropes.   
  
"Is this their technique? Put cloth on their mouths and ropes on their hands? It is getting pretty old," Taichi said.   
  
"Taichi? Now is not the time to talk about their stupid techniques...there are more of them."   
  
"You go that way, I'll go here," Taichi said. Sora grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hold on," Sora said, kissing his lips hungrily. Taichi pulled her close, wanting the kiss to last longer. Sora walked closer, pushing herself against him. Taichi breathed deeply when he pulled away.   
  
"Be careful," she said. Taichi smiled and ran the other direction.   
  
  
  
  
In the darkness behind a large pole, was Yamato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the climax, just to tell you, and it's probably the longest chapter I made. Well, bye! Gotta work on the next one. 


End file.
